


Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma

by UchihaUzumaki123



Series: Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaUzumaki123/pseuds/UchihaUzumaki123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is sent to the Soul Society after Shion's prophecy is fulfilled. His memory erased from his previous life, Naruto embarks on a new journey, alongside fellow Shinigami such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. With the Kyuubi no Yoko as his sword, can Naruto overcome being known as a washout and become the greatest Shinigami to ever live? Harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: Shinigami of the Kyubiakuma

It was just as the priestess Shion had predicted. Uzumaki Naruto was pierced in the chest by the tail of the beast, killing the boy and the legendary Kyuubi no Yok, which was sealed inside of his body. With the passing of his physical body, Naruto's soul emerged from his dead corpse, scanning the area in confusion as a man wearing an shihakusho with a long sword sheathed at his side stepped from the shadows and beckoned Naruto to follow him. Naruto looked back at his teammates and knew that they had no idea that he was actually standing right in front of them, each of them grieving over his supposed death. As he watched his teammates crowd around his corpse, he knew that his time on Earth had expired. He turned away from the scene and walked up next to the mysterious man, the man unsheathing his sword as Naruto put his hands up in the air in protest. The man flashed Naruto a kind smile as he turned his sword around and held the heel up to Naruto's forehead. The heel began to glow softly as Naruto suddenly felt a peaceful sensation, his soul feeling complete tranquility as the heel touched his forehead, Naruto's soul body beginning to glow spectacularly. He closed his eyes as he let the light take him away, away from the Earth and away from the people he loved. He knew that his time on Earth had come to an end, and now he must embark on a new journey, a journey to a place that knew nothing but peace… or so the shinobi thought.

"The Soul Society shall become your new home," the man in the shihakusho whispered softly as Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the man with a peaceful smile.

"What are you?" he asked softly as the man gave him another kind smile.

"I am a Shinigami," the man replied as the konso was finally complete. "Enjoy your time in the afterlife. You have earned the right to enter the Soul Society..." As these words were spoken by the man, Naruto disappeared, turning into a bright white light as he was taken to another place, far from Earth itself... Naruto was taken away, his memories erased, and placed into a place called... Rikongai.

Area 78... A place that focused on the brutal lifestyle that humans were condemned to on Earth. The area was poor, ragged, and crime was at an all time high... A place that resided in a place that was supposed to be considered heaven in the eyes of beings. Some would say otherwise to this ludicrous term. One of those people would be Uzumaki Naruto, a citizen of Area 78 for as long as he could remember. Every day was a nightmare, having to endure the hardships of hunger that came with the conditions of the town. Naruto couldn't remember ever having a good day, never able to relax and live his life in a stable environment. Until the day that he met a woman that would help him countless times in his teenage as well as in his adult life. This woman was Kuchiki Rukia, a girl that he had met in a desperate situation. The day had began like every other day...

As Naruto and Abarai Renji stood by the small fruit cart, Renji looked over at Naruto with a worried look as Naruto flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Do you think we should do this man?" Renji whispered in a terrified tone as Naruto gave him a teasing smile in response.

"Why, are you scared cherry head?" Naruto teased as Renji looked at him with his face red as a tomato.

"N-no!" Renji stuttered as he gave Naruto a courageous smile response. "I-I'm ready when you are blondie!"

"Alright, grab on three then..." Naruto said as he looked up at the fruit cart that loomed before them. "Three, two, one..." Naruto and Renji jumped up quickly and swiped three of the ripe apples that sat on the cart, the merchant looking back in surprise as he went chasing after them briskly.

"Stop those thieves!" the merchant roared angrily as Renji and Naruto swayed through the crowd of people, dodging several people's hands. As they did this, another merchant stepped forward and stopped the two dead in their tracks. The merchant grinned darkly as he pulled his hand back to attack the young teens. Suddenly, a young girl with short black hair that hung off her slim shoulders with a bang that hung perfectly down her face appeared, kicking the merchant in the shins with a quick sweep kick. The merchant fell to the ground quickly, the girl grabbing Naruto and Renji's hands.

"Come on, follow me!" the girl shouted as she dragged the two boys away, Renji and Naruto looking at each other in unison as they were dragged by the spunky girl. She led them through a small alleyway as they ran up a flight of stairs and into a small, comfortable looking room. The girl closed the door behind them, Naruto and Renji sitting on the floor as the girl sat in front of them, looking at them with a bright smile as she did.

"Um, thanks for..." Naruto began as the girl cleared her throat loudly.

"What the heck were you two idiots thinking going out in the open and stealing food like that?" the girl interrupted. Naruto sighed as he looked up at the girl with his signature grin.

"Wow, I didn't know that I had a mom now," Naruto joked as the girl looked up at him with a frustrated expression. "Maybe if you gave me an allowance I wouldn't have to steal now would I?"

"You could have been killed," the girl insisted. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my lifelong pal Abarai Renji," Naruto said as he pointed to Renji, who looked away with an embarrassed look. "So, who are you mystery girl?"

"I'm Rukia," the girl replied with a smile as she held out her hand, Naruto taking it and shaking it softly. "So, how long have you guys lived here in Area 78?"

"I've been here for longer then I can remember," Naruto answered as he looked up at the ceiling. "I always feel like I once lived somewhere else, somewhere that I could truly call home..."

"Yeah, but he's an idiot," Renji quickly interrupted as Naruto looked at him with an annoyed look. "So, I guess we all have been living here for awhile huh?"

"I guess so," Rukia replied uncertainly.

"So do you live here by yourself?" Naruto asked as he looked around the bare room.

"No, it's just me and these two children that I take care of," Rukia replied as she looked outside. "I should actually be going to get them about now. Those two remind me of you, always getting in trouble..."

"We will come with you," Renji offered as Rukia shrugged in response.

"Do as you like," Rukia answered as she dusted off her colorful kimono from sitting on the floor. She stood up and headed out the door, Naruto and Renji following behind her. They walked around the crowded town as they searched for the two children.

"These kids got names?" Naruto asked as he scratched his blond hair. "Maybe we can call em out or something."

"I have been meaning to give them names actually," Rukia replied as she looked around the area intensely. "But I want to give them the perfect names, so I haven't chosen anything just yet." As they continued to walk around the barren town, they spotted a small crowd gathering up ahead near the waterfront.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he poked another teenager on the back as the boy pointed ahead to a man in an all black kimono was standing ahead, his sword drawn to two young children who were cowering in fear of the man.

"A Shinigami?" Renji choked out as Naruto and Rukia eyed the Shinigami with awe.

"You shall pay the ultimate price for your insolence!" the man boomed loudly as he lifted up his sword. Rukia watched this with widened eyes as she rushed through the crowd and jumped onto the man's arm, making the man fall back a bit.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rukia screamed as the man chuckled darkly, glancing back at the girl attached to his arm.

"Get out my way bitch!" the man screamed as he slapped Rukia away and lifted his sword up once again, this time in Rukia's direction. He slammed the sword into the ground, the sword making a sick crack as it hit the ground, smoke showering the area. Renji gasped in horror as he looked over at Naruto, who had disappeared. He then looked over at the area covered in smoke and seen Naruto holding the man's blade with one hand, looking at the man with a dark grin. Naruto's normal blue orbs were now blood red, his body covered in a red aura. Behind him, Rukia laid on the ground with a stunned look as the area was covered in an intense amount of Soul Pressure, enough to keep Rukia on the ground. Naruto began to grip the sword harder, blood trickling down his arm as the blade began to crack from the pressure of Naruto's power. The man gasped as his blade was shattered, Naruto then slamming his fist into the man's chest, knocking him on his back.

"Never hurt two innocent children again." Naruto muttered as he turned away, his aura disappearing and his eyes returning to normal. The man looked up from the ground as Rukia motioned for the children to follow her.

"How the hell did you do that Naruto?" Renji asked as they all walked back to Rukia's house. "That was... amazing! I could barely stand with all of the Soul Pressure that was coming from you! You defeated a Shinigami!" As Renji went on about Naruto's courage and power, Naruto looked down at his bloody hand and began to wonder the same thing. "How the hell did I do that?"

"Do you think this is over?" the Shinigami roared as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, dragging the boy toward him, his other hand reaching for the sword that he had fell out his hand during his previous scuffle with Naruto. Naruto tried to squirm away, but the man's grip was like iron. Renji looked at the man angrily, not about to allow his best friend to be attacked. As Renji ran in with his eyes closed to attack the Shinigami, Rukia also followed, racing past Renji. She retrieved the sword before the Shinigami could grasp it, using all her strength to toss the sword to the other side of the dirt street. Renji continued to scream as he gave the Shinigami a headbutt to the chest, which caused him to release Naruto, who glanced back with a grin as he cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Look's like you didn't learn the first time!" Naruto roared as he punched the Shinigami in the face with all his might, spit flying out the Shinigami's mouth as the right side of his face caved in from Naruto's all out attack. The Shinigami stumbled backwards, Rukia kneeling behind him, which caused him to trip, falling to his back.

"We did it!" Naruto cheered as he gave Renji a high five, then turning and giving Rukia a hug, who was quite surprised, but graciously accepted it.

"Wait… this might not be over Naruto…" Renji choked out as he backed away, pointing ahead. Naruto glanced in the direction Renji was pointing, three Shinigami walking up to the scene.

"You must come with us," one of the men said as the pointed their swords at the young heroes "The child with the blond hair, you are the one with the spiritual pressure."

"Spiritual pressure? I was just protecting kids that needed help!" Naruto protested as one of the three men placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Please, I didn't mean to do this! He attacked us first!"

"That is enough, he is not the issue," one of the men stated as he looked at Naruto with a serious expression. "You have great power, and you will become a fine addition to Gotei 13 if you can pass the necessary tests..."

"I'm becoming a Shinigami?" Naruto asked with widened eyes as all of the men nodded.

"If you are able to pass the exams, you will be allowed to join one of the thirteen court guard squads," one of the men explained. "With your high spiritual pressure, you will most likely gain a very high seat."

"Naruto..." Renji said as he looked at his best friend with tears beginning forming in his eyes. "Does this mean I won't see you again?"

"Nah, of course not Renji," Naruto replied with a grin as he gave his friend a thumbs up. "I want you to train hard and be on my squad with me OK? I'll be the captain and you can be my lieutenant OK?"

"Ha, it will be the other way around Naruto!" Renji replied with a grin as he gave his friend a high five, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"And you can be my third seat, OK Rukia?" Naruto said as he looked at Rukia with a broad grin. Rukia looked back at him with a sad smile, her heart fluttering a bit as she looked at the boy. Something about him made her smile, she didn't know what it was...

"I will be honored Naruto," Rukia replied as she went up and wrapped him in a warm hug, Naruto looking surprised but hugging back as well.

"Thank you for saving us!" the little boy and girl exclaimed as they ran up and Naruto gave them both hugs. "Please come visit us and Rukia OK?"

"I promise you that I will," Naruto answered as he patted them both on the head.

"OK, it's time to go kid," one of the men stated as Naruto gave one final wave to his friends as he was escorted out of Area 78. Rukia and Renji watched him leave, both of them having dreams of becoming Shinigami so they could see their friend once again.

Many Shinigami years later

As Naruto walked into the Gotei 13 meeting room, sweat rolled down his neck as he nervously stood in front of all the captains of the Gotei 13. He had been called into the room to unleash his shikai for everyone to see, even the Head-Captain. It was like a test, the results giving Naruto the ability to receive a high seat in whichever squad he was chosen for.

"Begin the final test!" the head captain Yamamoto bellowed as Naruto unsheathed his sword in response. "Call out the name of your blade and show us it's true power!"

As Naruto unleashed his soul pressure, the room became pitch black as a gigantic red fox demon appeared in front of him, grinning broadly as it looked at Naruto.

"It has been awhile you little whelp," the fox said as Naruto looked up at it with awe. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Have I met you before?" Naruto asked as the demon chuckled, looking at Naruto with an amused grin.

"We were very close in your previous lifetime," the fox replied as Naruto began to see images flash through his head. "Do you know who I am now Uzumaki Naruto? Then say my name and allow our bodies and souls to connect once again!"

"Kyubiakuma!" Naruto screamed as his body began to give off a red aura, the demon laughing maniacally as Naruto's sword transformed, the blade now longer and covered in 9 ridges along the front of the blade. It also had a red gleam to it, the sword glowing a magnificent red aura itself. The captains stood in shock of the power of the blade, Naruto's soul pressure filling the room.

"Impressive…" The head captain stated as he looked at the blond haired man. "This power… is massive!"


End file.
